gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 14
Images I apologise about the errors I have made regarding file names - I'll keep on improving! I uploaded a new file about an hour ago, and I think it follows the naming convention. I just need to know if I'm going on the right track. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:25, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :You've got it right now :) Remember to follow the Image naming system, keep it short, include the game's initials in, what it is, and a short one/two word description if necessary. Also, remember to keep adding them licenses! :) • • 16:28, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha! I'll keep an eye on those licenses too!--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:35, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Talk page archiving Hello Monk, I was just wondering whether it is possible to make Talk pages archive automatically, or is it necessary to manually archive them? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) bullying today in GTA5 Livechat I found your conduct today rude and unbecoming of an administrator or a moderator (or as you call it, a patroller). You were rude and talking over me in a public chat room about an off topic personal discussion. I did ask you nicely to take the conversation private, and you declined to. It was irritating that you were trying to shout me down and bully me from having a public discussion aboud Grand Theft auto 5 in a Grand Theft Auto 5 Wikia live chat. I have contacted the authorities @ Wikia about this. I spoke to Andrew Naslund the community manager and he is very concerned. I sent him screenshots of the conversation. He informs me that I have been "blocked". He has given two options on how to deal with you: 1. Have you apolgize to me and thereby compromise and find a way to work together so that the situation can be resolved without outside interference. He suggests that we meet on community central, a neutral spot. 2. I report your actions to the GTA5 Wikia community and have them vote on your moderator powers and/or membership. "Communities are in charge of their wikias, so communities get to decide whether an admin should stay or go." -'Andrew Naslund, Oct 16, 10:10 PM' My third option is the have Andrew get involved and have him forcefully take control of the situation. Bullying is illegal in Canada and in the Unites States of America. As you reside in another continent, I will give you until tomorrow for your apology. 8:00 p.m. October 17th/2015 2015 Regards, SoulSurgeon :Don't worry about it for now, I have reported him to wikia (see my user talk for what happened when I responded to him). He's also been 'temporarily blocked'. It's permanent, and if wikia allow us to keep it in place, he won't be back. Leo68 (talk) 00:33, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fleeca Job Heist I would be delighted to try The Fleeca Job Heist with you again, as I have been dying to get the Elite Challenge completed, both for the prestige and the additional money. By the way, I could not help but notice an argument between you and "SoulSurgeon", and I was curious as to what happened. I fell asleep with my computer still running while in Chat, so I was not actually there, even if I seemed to be. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC) RE"Calm Down" I'm not mad! Why does everything think that!!??? Leave me alone! Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 10:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: A-Z I was wondering who put it like that haha, it's fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:07, October 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates Renamed both, and left redirects for both. :) Sam Talk 22:41, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Let me know if you need anything else. Sam Talk 22:55, October 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Hallowe'en DLC Images of them have been posted on GTAForums - you can see the topic here. 21:33, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar's rebate Hello Monk, do you know whether Rockstar's rebate for Grand Theft Auto Online purchases applies to old-generation platforms, next-generation platforms or both? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat disconnection Good day Monk, you seem to have disconnected from Chat. I am still in Chat, and I will wait there for as long as I can. Please return soon. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your brother Hello Monk, I have sent a message to your brother to attempt to convince him to remain on the GTA Wiki: I hope that he does choose to do so. If he does quit over this it would be unfortunate indeed. However, not meaning to sound rude, but if your brother does decide to quit the wiki and vacate his Patroller position I do intend to reapply for the position as soon as his position is vacant. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:15, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Features: Interiors I've added an interiors section to the vehicle features page, merging it with the dashboards, now that the new DLC is out. However, I don't have access to next-gen, and I hear you do. Can you do some work on it? A full list of the parts of the interior you can change and some images, thanks. Shame to hear about your brother leaving, did a great job. I think he burned his bridges leaving though. Leo68 (talk) 04:05, October 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hallowe'en DLC About halloween vehicles, I don't think they are a leak (since R* included them with Lowrider update, and they already function in game perfectly fine, same with Flashlight, masks, etc. so that's not leaked if it exists in-game), but anyway, my mistake. I got a bit too carried away when uploading and adding. About replacing your images. I did it on literally one article, not several ones as you said. There is no competition here (and even if there were, that wouldn't be sad. It'd be a competition. Random example, disliking someone's videos along with a friend because someone dislikes that person... now that is really, really sad. Uploading videos to compete against someone they dislike, nothing wrong with that. Artists, players or people in tv gameshows participate in competitions, they're not "sad", are they? Anyway, back on point, there is no "competition" here, just commenting on your statement). I do know your images exist and I have no problems with them. I'm just planning to keep the HQ + default traffic colors images for infoboxes and any random page with a single image of the vehicle - your images will be safe and intact in the design gallery, as I said I've no problems with them (well, apart from the fact these are .jpg but that's just me being pedantic, and I doubt many people care about the image extension). 19:41, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Engines Nice addition in the wiki. It's too detailed to deserve a spot here and your way you work on this is basically outstanding XD. Anyway. Keep the good work. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks man! I'm just doing what I do best xD I mean, there's too much for it not to have an article...I couldn't resist, and it's turned out brilliant! :) • • 20:34, October 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: WTF? AndreEagle17 17:59, October 24, 2015 (UTC) : Monk please, stop apologizing over every single thing. AndreEagle17 18:12, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Moonbeam edited reverted I don't know, it just has lots of influence. Modifying an Astro van like that is a popular thing to do in Japan but not in the US. RangeRoverFob (talk) 20:51, October 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion All gone. Sam Talk 14:38, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle images Monk, you're doing it very well. Don't worry if there's something wrong on them. At least, you're the one who's working on it, so it doesn't need to be too "perfect". These are pretty decent enough. Just giving a point. XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:46, October 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA IV helicopters As far as I know, they should be controlled by a script which is actually a pain in the ass to edit and unlikely to be included in a vehicle mod. Either that or some other editable file was changed but I dunno which one. Could you link me to the mod, and I'll take a look what's wrong? btw, the images of Police Stinger, is that original GTA IV/EFLC weather/graphics? The sky and the atmosphere in general look a bit odd to me (then again it's been a while since I played EFLC). 20:54, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Flashlight Word has been circulating about a new melee weapon: The Flashlight. Should I make a new page or should I wait? Tsui K (talk) 14:14, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :just wait till its release or announcement • • 14:48, October 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: User Andre's beaten me to it. Sam Talk 17:33, October 26, 2015 (UTC) 'Clean' Voodoo Hmm, I figured that since Benny's is able to restore the beater Voodoo we should have that picture there to avoid confusing others. Or to clarify things, add a brief note that you'll receive the beater Voodoo and then you can fix it later or add the clean version picture along side the beater. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 00:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki To-Do List You have the go-ahead on this idea. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Brilliant! Thanks. I'll get started on the articles. Am I able/allowed to make "GTA Wiki:name" type articles? Or is that like admin/bcrat only? • • 11:52, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can probably make them. And as for the navigation bar, it sounds like a good idea. Make a sample of it and then we'll see how it looks before it goes on the pages. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. If you make the page and let me know the name I'll add it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:12, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Done it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your Request for Promotion comment Hello Monk, and thank you for voting "Yes" for my Request for Promotion. Actually the "break" that I took was only supposed to be for one month (as stated on my previous request), but I was forced to wait longer due to the lack of available positions. I should probably also thank your brother for resigning and opening up a spot for my application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, I'm sure you'll do good :) Thank you for waiting, as I had doubts at first, but I'm sure you'll get some more support this time. • • 13:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Image Policy Hmm... the both images I uploaded are mine as this is the PC version of GTA V I uploaded yesterday. I could rename the files if you wish. 18:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, but you'll have to get an admin or b'crat to rename them, even if you try "replacing" the files, it will automatically have to keep the name. • • 18:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah. Alrighty, then. 18:13, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Xbox LIVE Hello Monk, I sincerely apologise for missing you on Xbox LIVE: I had to fix a problem with my Xbox One, then I had to eat my dinner. I will play with you next time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Rebel & Insurgent fixing the mistakes on the rebel and insurgent page :No problem ;) • • 19:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Benny's Sorry to disturb you, but I have a question regarding the Benny's Original Motor Works page. I have made a detailed list of all modding options for all 6 cars, but I don't know how to incorporate that information into the article or even if that kind of detailed information is wanted at all. What do you think about changing the section 'modifications' into a table, to keep a better overview? :So you want to incorporate them onto the Vehicle articles themselves, or adjust your incorporation on the Benny's article? • • 19:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::At first i think its just the Benny's... article, then I could edit the cars articles. ::I've already started to create a table in the Benny's... article, but my html is very bad. So I think it has to be edited afterwards. Doppelblind (talk) 20:08, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, if your "detail" is simply a list + a short description, I'll help in making a table for you :) • • 20:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::The detail at this point ain't much more than the names given to the availlable modifications. ::::Describing the detail of ervery modification imho would be too much for the page, although i could do that, too. But that will take one more day for research.Doppelblind (talk) 20:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Agreed. If you could do this, could you take a look at the "Modifications" section on the Adder page, and replicate that (copy source), and add it to the 6 cars for the lowrider modifications, under the heading I fitted onto the 6 pages? You'll need to gather prices and names, but they won't require descriptions. If you could do that, that'd be great, as I can't check all the prices at the mo. Thanks! :) • • 20:31, October 27, 2015 (UTC) prices is a prob for me, too. I haven't tried the actual mod garage cause i only play storymode. I've only applied all the modifications by using simple native trainer. I think i can fully use the mod garage by loading online content into story mode by trainer, but I havent tried that so far. table is coming along, fine, just need to figure out if i can fill in a row, that has only one column with full width of the table and continue the next row with 6 columns, but i think i'll find out.Doppelblind (talk) 20:59, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm not complaining, but due to the changes you made, I couldn't save the edit I've worked on for nearly four hours, and now its completely gone, i cant restore it. :( Doppelblind (talk) 22:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Shit! I'm so sorry! This is why I always copy my changes before I publish the edit, in case it becomes conflicted. Apologies :( • • 22:31, October 27, 2015 (UTC) No problem, i'm new to this whole editing thing and forgot to make a backcopy, so it's technically my fault. I would have made the table different to the one you created. I think the columns should be the cars and the rows the modification categories with the modding options listed in the fields of the table. But this way the table becomes larger than a few screens. Doppelblind (talk) 22:39, October 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Talk page Hi Monk. I created a new archive page (Archive 3) which I can see in the bar at the top of my page. I've just clicked on it and all the archived stuff is there. How many numbers can you see in the archive bar on my page, because I can see three. Sam Talk 23:08, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :That happened to me on Sunday as well. My page went blank when I tried to view it (though it showed up in edit mode) so I pressed backspace once at the foot of the page and it all came back. I don't know if it could be a problem with signatures or something. Sam Talk 23:16, October 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: To-Do List Is it this talk:Portal/Component/Help template? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:33, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll sort it out now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:40, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:45, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Uranus Did you even see that specific Ferrari I'm talking about? It's not as sporty as you think. (However though, I'm a fan of it :3) RE: Verification It's from the website. 12:52, October 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Xbox One Update I didn't get asked to do an update... LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: User It was needed. If this doesn't deter him nothing will. Sam Talk 18:42, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Image Clearly I'm confused by something here. What is the issue with my edit this time? I believe I lincensed my picture correctly, which had been an issue before.Spsajewski (talk) 15:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Updated the picture. Is it correct now?Spsajewski (talk) 15:49, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Interiors With the amount of images there will be for interiors, maybe we should have the gallery as an extension, such as Vehicle Features/Interior Gallery. We could also stick the stock car interiors on there. What do you think? Leo68 (talk) 18:35, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed, I was thinking the same, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea to make an extention, but seeing how many more to come there is (70+ more I have on my PC at the mo), it is really necessary. • • 18:45, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Well create it whenever, but there'd need to be categorization, especially for the standard interiors, there's seven or eight different interiors. Leo68 (talk) 18:55, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Will get it done sooner or later. Pretty busy with other stuff right now. I'll get it done when I'm free. ;) • • 19:00, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem. By the way, awesome image of the Franken Strange. Leo68 (talk) 19:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::BIG problem; the images were screenshotted on the XB1 a while ago now, and the ones not saved have begun deleting themselves since new images have been screenshotted. May have to retake them. This is going to put a huge strain on the entire project. • • 19:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I Don't Know What That means. I don't the heck that means. If I knew, I would be able to not do that when I'm editing. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 19:08, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Why should I bother going through this again? It's been brought up too many times and I'll be very mad if I have to re-explain this. Look for yourself, I'm not your mother. • • 19:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Entry Screen and Artworks Do you remember the "tourists", the spanish wiki users? XD Well, they asked me once why there are two pages with almost the same content or artworks. My response was "not all artworks are featured in the entry screen". Is that true? Just being curious about this topic :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :That is true, and it would cause too much confusion having multiple games' artwork as well as GTA V's entry screen artwork AND its exclusive artwork in one giant artwork. :P • • 20:01, October 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:Air Checkpoints No problem. And yes, there is: . 20:09, October 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Image renames Images renamed. Sam Talk 20:38, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Second Opinion If there's so many vehicles in NG, especially if DLCs are halted for prev-gen, should we recreate the Exclusive Vehicles Next-Gen in GTA V? Also, I think both the vehicle and content should be Next-Gen Exclusives for GTA V/Online. Should we do it? It would be Next-Gen Exlcusives for GTA V/Online & Exlcusive Next-Gen Vehicles for GTA V/Online. Leo68 (talk) 21:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Too long of a title. Two categories for Online and V wouldn't hurt, also, I think 'Enhanced Version" instead of 'Next-Gen' to avoid confusion in both instances. • • 21:27, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::We could always go for; ::Vehicles in GTA V/Online Enhanced. ::As for the content itself, side missions, first person, exclusive DLCs, there's no title short enough, it could either be; ::Exclusive Content for GTA V/Online Enhanced or what we have now. What do you think? Leo68 (talk) 21:36, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::"Vehicles in GTA V Enhanced Version" and, :::"Vehicles in GTA Online Enhanced Version". :::"Content in GTA V Enhanced Version" or, :::"Features in GTA V Enhanced Version". :::Works perhaps? ::: • • 21:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think we should only have one category for the vehicles, or there'll be really small categories, and most of the vehicles are added to both, but "Content in GTA V Enhanced" works. Leo68 (talk) 21:54, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Duke O'Death is exclusive to V, so is Xero Blimp, and the Franken and Lurcher are Online only. I think we should have two categories to distinguish this availability, but I also think that's kinda pointless since it's already stated in the article description anyway. Your choice. I also think we should have "Version" in the title end; it soumds a bit "meh" without it. Personally I dont think it'd be too long. • • 22:01, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'm here. Sorry, I was busy previously. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC) That's why I removed the bs I wrote from the modding section, but due to what's written in trivia about benny's oh so exclusive mods being available across all modding shops, I thought it might at least fit there. You don't and your the patroller, so be it.Doppelblind (talk) 19:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Halloween Update "Leaked" Content How was that leaked, and if anything the term "update" should be removed from the page, as it is not an update, unless I got it without downloading it and everyone had to download something. Kylerfox10 (talk) 19:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty sure I'd still class it as a DLC. Please remember to header your messages. • • 20:02, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I will explain I was blocked for apparently vandalising. I won't relent until I am blocked. RE:Bizarre I don't know why, as he wasn't even globally banned. But, his choice I guess. On a similar note, should we get rid of his "Living characters" category? Seems a bit pointless to me. Sam Talk 18:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I've got a free hour and a half. I'll get down to it. Sam Talk 18:19, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Was about to suggest the same. I started from the top and have just got down to Mitch (GTA IV), so I'll keep going down. Yep, see you in the middle. Sam Talk 18:22, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem. I'm getting into my stride. I'll deal with it. :) Sam Talk 18:29, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::All gone. If he was looking to spam us into a block he got his wish. Sam Talk 19:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Franken I edited the Franken Stange page because there are two errors on it; Number one, The engine is not a dual overhead cam engine. If that were the case, there would be two large pulleys on both sides of the engines. Number two, There are no suck things as "camshaft covers". They are properly called valve covers. :Depends on where you're from, official name is Rocker Cover, also known as valve cover and cam cover (my typo accidentally added 'shaft', my apologies). :Also, DOHC, as there's two sets of rows of pistons (evidently by the V), no centered cam can be seen, it has to be twin (double overhead), otherwise your point about the cams there would be contradictory. Btw the two pulleys are rarely seen in game, but it's evident when it's twin cam. Please do not revert again, as all the 'corrections' (albeit fixing my typo) were unnecessary. • • 21:02, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your reversion on my Talk page. Hello again Monk. While I appreciate your assistance in removing the message from the user who apparently spammed all Staff members asking to be blocked (a strange request, I must say), I kindly ask you not to make such reversions in the future (unless I ask you to), as I prefer to keep the messages as reference: instead, please strike through such messages for me. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:44, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Modifications for Benny's Original Motor Works Could you have a quick look here at the table I made for the articles modding section, and tell me your opinions about it? I'm still working on the prices, but it takes some time as I need to watch letsplays at YTDoppelblind (talk) 12:47, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Looks great. I'd advise, instead of adding it to Benny's Original Motor Works article, I'd create a new article, "Benny's Original Motor Works/Modifications", paste the table there, and create a section under the Benny's Original Motor Works article saying "Modifications", followed by: :Alright? ;) need any help, ask me :). • • 15:53, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know, the modding section is included in every mod-shop article. This would be the first mod shop to have it's own page for the modifications. --Doppelblind (talk) 17:35, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, In that case, scrap my idea and go ahead and follow how it was done on LSC and Beeker's. I just had it in my head there was a separate article for the modifications xD • • 17:49, November 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Welcome Template Update Welcome message on talk pages is actually the template's source copied into the talk page. That's why it doesn't update when you update the template. 17:31, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe you want to look over here; I have a feeling that the source of the welcome message is on that page, which is why the message is not updated... MC My Computer :Actually, I see what's wrong now. Welcome messages are controlled by a MediaWiki page, not the template. I've added the updated template code in there just now - updated message will appear on new users, but not existing ones (as the source is still copied into the talk page). EDIT: got beaten to it, lol. MarcusCheeKJ is right. 17:44, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, all done. Thanks. It's pretty ridiculous that it adds the code, it should just add the template, but I'm not sure if that's possible. Oh well, all set for the future xD :P • • 17:49, November 4, 2015 (UTC)